


Hitched for the Holidays

by Ultra



Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Zoe & Wade are finally getting married... at Christmas!
Relationships: Zoe Hart/Wade Kinsella
Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hitched for the Holidays

_'Verse/Timeline: Summers in Bluebell, post-fic_  
_Date: December 2008_

“You feelin’ okay, Zoe?” asked Annabeth as she reached out to adjust her friend’s dress some. “You’re so quiet there. I mean, I know it’s a big day and all, but still...”

“I am fine, AB, I promise.” Zoe smiled back at her. “More than fine, actually. I’m marrying the man I love. A guy who has been my best friend for most of my life. It doesn’t get better than this,” she said definitely.

“Nobody is going to be marrying anybody if you don’t stop going on. You actually need to start moving your behinds, ladies,” said Lemon as she rushed over, throwing Zoe’s veil down over her face and pushing bouquets into both her and AB’s hands.

“Way to take charge, Lemon.” Zoe rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we have far to go.”

“No, but Lemon is right,” said Harley as he appeared in the doorway then. “We do need to get goin’, unless you want to worry poor Wade to death. Of course...”

His eyes went wide and all words faded away as the bridesmaids parted and revealed his daughter in all her bridal glory. There was a horrible moment when Zoe thought he was actually going to pass out or something, then suddenly, he was in motion again, coming right into the room and grabbing a hold of her hand.

“My Zoe,” he said, clearly emotional at the sight of her. “Honey, you are beautiful.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said, smiling up at him and trying to fight her own tears. “Only please don’t make me cry right now. This makeup takes way too long to fix and apparently we don’t have time.”

“No, we do not,” said Harley, swallowing hard. “So, let’s go.”

It was a short walk across the street to where the wedding party waited for them, gathered in and around the gazebo. AB, Lemon, and young Rose all led the way down the aisle, followed by Zoe on Harley’s arm. The bride had to remind herself to breathe as she suddenly saw her fiancé, looking more handsome than ever. At his side were both George and Lavon, since he never had figured out how to choose just one best man, but Zoe only had eyes for Wade anyway, smiling bright enough to blind her.

Harley was soon placing Zoe’s hand into Wade’s own, before retreating to his place in the front row, across from Earl. Everybody was assembled there, from Brick, Jonah, and Magnolia, to Mrs H, Tansy, and more besides. The whole town had turned out for today, a perfect Christmastime wedding.

“You ready to do this thing, Zoe Wilkes?” Wade asked in a whisper.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my whole life” she promised, tilting her head just enough that the light shone off the familiar red studs in her ears, and she knew Wade had noticed when his eyes teared up a little. “I wanted her to be here too,” she said of his mother. “That’s okay, right?”

Wade lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. “More than okay,” he agreed, squeezing that same hand as they faced both the reverend and the rabbi and the ceremony began.

Twenty minutes later, they were pronounced to be husband and wife, Mr and Dr Kinsella, with the whole town of Bluebell applauding and congratulating them, under a darkening sky. Zoe opened her mouth to ask why the weather couldn’t hold out just a little longer, sure it would rain any second, when suddenly she realised how wrong she had been. Light flakes of snow came rushing down, whipping in the wind and settling on the heads and shoulders of everyone present.

“It’s her wedding gift to us, isn’t it?” said Zoe, eyes briefly Heavenward.

Wade smiled. “Yeah. I think maybe you’re right.”


End file.
